Midnightsations
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: in the middle of the night, Daphne finds herself drawn to Velma...
1. Midnightsations

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby-Doo! I don't own Scooby-Doo! I don't own Scooby-Doo! Just making that clear, I DON'T OWN SCOOBY-DOO! or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction.

Warning: possible loli

The cute one, I've heard her called that a few times but I never took a moment to actually stand still and look at her.

Now I'm in her room though, standing at the right of her bed watching her sleep. It's a bit dark in the room so I decided to turn on the small touch-lamp at my left. But before I do, I cover the cute girl's eyes with my right hand as to not blind her with the light.

With her eyes now shielded, I lightly tap the base of the lamp with the tip of my middle finger, causing a dim light to emit from the device. Although dim, the light clearly illuminates the sleeping girl and me.

The light also shows my purple sleepwear, composed of a long-sleeved top and matching pants. As I remove my hand from over the younger girl's eyes, she frowns for just a moment from the dim light before relaxing again.

I can clearly see her face now, and I take a moment to look at her sleeping face. Her most noticeable facial feature would have to be her freckles. Her brown, short hair, although simple, suits her look perfectly.

As I think this, I run my right hand through her hair, I can still feel the softness of her hair, which probably won't be the case when she wakes up and she'll wash her hair when she showers.

My hand then travels down from her hair to her lips. As I allow the tips of my finger's to caress her smooth lips, I contemplate stealing a kiss from her... but, I decide against it.

My hand then leaves her lips to her neck, where the cover over her body stops at. I slowly pull back the cover to uncover the girl's upper body. In the dim light, I can see that she wears a short-sleeved, light pink top to her pajamas that button up in the front.

After a short moment, I position her onto her back carefully Even though the lighting was dim, I could see two small protrusions of her nipples under her thin pink shirt. So I assumed she didn't wear a bra and gently placed my left hand over her right breast. An almost unnoticeable skip in her breathing was her only reaction to my action. As my hand rested over the mound of her chest, I could clearly feel her naked breast under the shirt.

In the back of my mind, I knew I shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong, I know that. But those thoughts couldn't stop my hands from carefully unbuttoning the sleeping girl's top.

I pulled apart the two flaps of her shirt, allowing the two mounds on her chest, topped off by the small nub on each of them to be displayed to me proudly.

Both of my hands cupped the twin mounds gently and then began to carefully kneed the flesh with my fingers. Again, there was a break in the girl's slow breathing, but now a low moan passed her lips.

She was enjoying my touch, which was obvious by the smile I noticed on her sleeping face. Regardless of her liking it though, it didn't change the fact that what I was doing was wrong. Yet, my thought's and my actions were total opposites, it was almost like, I was unable to control myself.

But then I stopped, hearing a sigh pass the younger girls lips. I stopped and looked at the bed cover that was covering her lower body.

At this point, my thoughts started to win the battle of my action. I still had a chance, a chance to stop this and go back to my room. If I continued further, turning back would most likely not be an option.

I sat there contemplating my next action for awhile, then I noticed my right hand moving down the girl's body. My perverse desire was once again overcoming my thoughts. I watched as my hand went under the cover, but yet into the girl's shorts.

I cupped my hand over the area between her legs gently through the thin fabric of her pajama shorts. Her body tensed slightly as I heard a small gasp escape her lips.

It was so soft, so tender, my right hand began to rub the secret area between her thighs, causing her to begin squirming lightly and moan a bit.

After a few minutes of this, I felt the thin fabric starting to become damp under my right hand. Her body's movements had increased as well from the actions of my hand, she was moaning more and more too.

I wanted to touch the area between her thighs directly now and her pleasant moaning was only encouraging me to do so. I trailed my right hand up her shorts and eased my way under the waistband. Her southern lips felt even softer on my naked fingers. If I had to describe that soft, silky feeling in only a few words, it would be, like two perfect pillows. Yes, to perfectly soft pillows.

At the touch of my finger's to the sensitive, damp, and soft folds of skin, I saw the sleeping girl tense suddenly as a quick gasp of breathe was heard from her.

I began to lightly caress the tender flesh under my right hand, the dampness of the folds aiding my hands movement. The girl began squirming much more now in her sleep. Against the palm of my hand, I felt her soft, small patch of hair. The rubbing of my hand over her hair caused a small ticklish sensation on my hand that I liked.

Then, after a moment of rubbing, I gently inserted my middle finger in-between the folds of skin into the wet, pulsing tunnel that lay hidden behind the two sensitive folds of skin.

The sleeping girl arched her body against my intruding finger, sending it deeper until my digit quickly hit a wall inside her. I gasped slightly and my eyes widened at my discovery.

This gave even more reason to me to stop what I was doing. For the first time since I started, I listened to what my thoughts were telling me. I quickly retrieved my hand from under her shorts.

Apparently, it was too quick of an action, because the sleeping girl was awakened and quickly sat up as a gasp left her lips. She looked directly at me then quickly reached for her glasses beside the bed and put them on.

"Daphne!"

She asked, shock written all over her face. I could only reply with...

"Velma, I'm so sorry!"

Before I ran out of the room, embarrassed like you wouldn't believe as tears trail down my cheeks.

End


	2. Midnightsations:Redux

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Scooby-Doo or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction.

WARNING: YURI

"Did that really just happen!"

I asked myself that as I sat there on my bed, stunned at what I though I woke up to.

(You won't believe what happened last night, I'm going to write it all down too. :))

I'm certainly no stranger to what a few fingers feel like though. :)

In the dim light coming from my lamp at the side of my bed, I noticed that she managed to unbutton the top to my pajama's, which I re-buttoned. Then, I placed my right hand to my crotch, I felt the area damp, I then began to wonder…

"How far was she going to go if I hadn't woken up?"

Perhaps the better question would be, 'How far would I 'let' her go?'

She shouldn't have run away like that though. I mean seriously, It's not very nice to get someone all worked up then suddenly stop.

(Wouldn't you agree?)

Anyway, I removed myself from my bed, I needed to find her. She didn't look like she was in the best of moods when she ran away.

I left the room and walked down the hall, passed 2 doors on my right before I reached her room. I knocked on the door and waited a moment, there wasn't a reply. I knocked again and called her name... still nothing.

I kinda got a little worried at this point and attempted to open the door, which I found unlocked. Walking in, I quickly noticed the room was empty, Daphne wasn't there. Even though she wasn't there, I stayed for about a minute before leaving.

I nearly ran right into her as I left, wherever she was she had decided to come back. An obvious look of shock crossed her face upon seeing me. Then she immediately tried to run from me. She didn't get very far as I went after her and grabbed her right hand with mine.

"Daphne, it's ok."

I said this crying to calm her.

"No... It's not..." she said, her voice sounded like she was crying.

"Yes it is." I replied.

I saw her shake her head no, her hair moving with the rapid shakes.

"No it's not... I... I shouldn't have did what I did to you..."

"Daphne, look at me."

"I-I can't..."

At this point I let go of her hand, hoping she won't try and run from me. She doesn't and I place my right hand on her right shoulder.

"It really is ok, just look at me."

I saw her turn and face me, a trail of tears had traveled down her cheeks.

"Velma, I'm so sorry, I-"

Don't be..." I interrupted. "But if you wanna be sorry about something, be sorry that you left so quick."

"Huh? I don't get it..." she replied, looking confused at what I was getting at.

"Come on, you get me all worked up then you leave when I wake up? You could've at the very least waited for about a minute before running off and not waiting for a reaction."

I saw a blush raise on her cheeks as she failed to stop a faint smile from forming.

"I-I was scared, of your reaction..."

"Well, what would have been your worst-case-scenario?" I ask.

"Huh?"

"What, in you opinion, would have been the worst reaction I could have had" I clarify.

"Well, you saying something like, 'EWW! Get away from me you sicko!'."

As she said that, I saw a look of sadness cross her face.

"What about this one? Can you pick up from where you left off?" I asked, feeling my cheeks warming.

"W-What!" she asked, obviously shocked.

"I want you to continue what you were doing to me before I woke up."

"Y-Your joking right?"

"No, I'm not, come on..." I replied, grasping her right hand and leading her back to my room.

She came alone with little resistance and soon arrived back to my room. I then laid on my back on my bed, then began to unbutton my top.

"What are you doing?"

I heard Daphne say that and smiled.

"Your going to pick up from before you ran."

I stopped unbuttoning my top momentarily, leaving two of the six buttons, buttoned as I sat up and placed my bed cover over my lower body as I laid back down, then finished with my top and uncovering my breasts completely to Daphne. I could feel my cheeks burning as I laid there and closed my eyes, pretending to be sleep.

"So... you want me to reenact what I did?" she asked.

"Yep, and I'm going to react the way I think I did while asleep. Oh! Hold on..."

I opened my eyes and removed my glasses and placed them back on the small dresser with my still-lit lamp on.

"Ok, you can start..." I stated, closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>A second chance huh? Now this is a rare opportunity.<p>

As I thought this, I lowered myself to my knees again, looking at her pretending to be sleeping. Everything the same as before except Velma trying her best not to smile, which she was failing at.

Although she gave me the 'ok', I still felt nervous about doing it, but, I slowly reached out my left hand and suspended it over her right breast. I'm sure she felt the air from my hands movement, the air in the room wasn't exactly warm, as a matter of fact, the AC was on.

I quickly noticed the nipple of her right breast become erect, I don't know if it was from the AC'ed air of the room or her own arousal but, I still placed my hand over breast, causing her to flinch slightly from the touch.

Then I reached my right hand under the cover, coving her lower body. Placing my hand back to the crotch of her pajama shorts, she tensed for a moment before relaxing. Upon placing my right hand there, I quickly felt the fabric rapidly becoming wet and quite warm.

It was obvious she was extremely aroused, so I lifted my hand, hearing a groan of disappointment from her, which I smiled at.

I moved my hand under her shorts from the waistband and placed my hand over the area between her legs. A quick gasp left her lips as my hand contacted that soft, yet very wet flesh.

As I glided my middle and ring finger over her wet, slightly hairy lips of her labia, a low moan was heard from her, then a sharp gasp and her tensing was her reaction to my finger's pushing into her hidden hole. My two fingers sled in with little resistance, even though she was tensing up.

It almost felt like my fingers were being pulled in. Once again, she arched her body against my fingers, thrusting them deeper into her, I again felt the wall inside of her. I quickly removed my fingers and hand from her shorts.

Like before, she quickly sat up with a gasp and looked directly at me. But instead of reaching for her glasses, she continued to look at me... waiting...

But then the panic feeling from before came back to me...

* * *

><p>'She's going to run again...' I thought.<p>

Even though I didn't have my glasses on, I could see the fear in her eyes. What could she be so scared of?

It looks like I'm going to have to make the first move.

But wait, she suddenly kisses me on the lips. I'm so surprised by it that I fall back to the bed, where she resumes kissing me. then I felt her right hand on my stomach, I place my left hand on her right and glide it under my pajama shorts.

Whatever her problem is, it has something to do with that area.

She continues to kiss me as I then guide her middle and ring fingers into me. She only goes a short distance before suddenly stopping and pulling them out slightly before my hand stops her.

At this point she ends the kiss, looking me in the eyes.

"V-Velma..." she states nervously.

"What's wrong? Why won't you keep going?" I ask.

"Your still..."

"I'm still what?"

"... a virgin."

My eyes went wide in shock, I had completely forgotten (No, not that I AM a virgin). My Hymen, even if she wanted to go deeper, Daphne can't without it, and taking my virginity.

I was silent for a long moment, then she said...

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea, I should leave..."

Kiss me." I quickly replied with.

"What?"

Just do it..."

She slowly did so, for the few moments which are lips met, I dicided it then and there...

* * *

><p>As I kiss her, i suddenly felt her push my fingers deeper into her, I quickly locked my finger from continuing as I promptly ended the kiss looking at her.<p>

"Daphne, it's ok." she said.

But it wasn't ok! What Velma wanted me to do... I just couldn't.

I then felt her right hand on the side of my face. She caressed my left cheek as I was seemingly drawn to her lips.

When I closed my eyes during this kiss, it seemed to relax me, my focus was completely drawn to the kiss.

Then I felt her suddenly flinch and an 'AH!', breaking our kiss.

I looked at her confused, she had a slightly pained look on her face but it was soon replaced by a smile. I was still confused, until I felt that my fingers were in her much deeper than before and her hand pressed into my fingers.

I gasped in sudden realization at what just happened.

"Why?" I asked, feeling my eyes begin to water.

She opened her eyes and replied with...

"I wanted you to take it..."

* * *

><p>"But..." she began.<p>

I quickly placed two fingers of my right hand to her lips, and brought my left hand from hers under my shorts to the front of our faces. A little bit of blood on my fingertips.

"We can't turn back time, please, keep going."

I saw her look away from me for a moment, then smiled faintly and looked back to me. I then felt her fingers proceed much deeper into me.

I felt incredible, she must've pushed them as far as she could get her fingers to comfortably go because she stopped, I arched my body against her finger's, trying to get them to go deeper, but it only added a small amount depth.

Then i felt her fingers leaving, it seemed like it took forever but her fingers finally did leave me completely. My body tensed quickly at feeling the digits re-enter me. I moaned in pleasure as her finger's seemed to continue on and on into me.

(I'm getting all wet again thinking about it. Daphne's fingers felt like the tongue of a snake.)

Her finger's glided in and out of me, teasing my inner walls, I felt her starting to increase speed.

I couldn't find my tongue to protest this, the more her fingers entered me, the longer I wanted them to stay, but this was not to be as I once again felt the pleasurable retreat of her fingers completely before feeling them enter me again.

With each retreat, I whimpered in wanting, but I moaned in great pleasure with each return. I felt the tenseness of every muscle in my body, my breathes coming in quick pants. I was going to orgasm soon, I did and didn't want to at the same time. I wanted the pleasure to go on, but I also wanted the highest amount of it possible.

I knew having both of them was impossible, she would ether have to slow her actions to postpone my release, or continue and make me come.

After a quick pleasurable moment of thought, I placed my left hand over her right through the fabric of my shorts.

"Ah... slower..." I panted.

She obliges my request and slows her fingers, to the point of almost stopping altogether. I can feel that her fingers are slick with my arousal fluid.

( :) Like the fingers of my left hand are, but anyway...)

She slowly removes her fingers from me, I can feel them literally sliding into me. Although it was slow, it seemed to cause even more pleasure, I was going to climax and there was no way to delay it.

I could feel my body stiffening, Daphne hadn't even completely removed her fingers. I also felt the large mass of pressure building in my abdomen and knew that I was going to need a new pair of shorts when I climaxed.

But as my moment neared, I quickly began to think about something does Daphne know about Female Ejaculation? If she doesn't, she'll think I'm peeing on her.

With the last few seconds I had control of my body, I used my left hand to quickly pull hers out of my shorts. I heard a "Huh?" from her just before my body locked up from my climax.

A loud moan passed my lips as an intense wave of pleasure invaded my boy. Seconds after my climax hit I felt fluid rushing down my urethra. Although I knew it was not possible, I still clenched up. The only thing that did was make my ejaculation much more intense, which I loved every moment of it as I felt my fluid burst through and out of my urethra.

(Ohhh, I can't believe I'm masturbation to writing this...)

It felt incredible, A second loud moan left my lips as I quickly arched my body up off the bed as I came, my body forcefully releasing my girl-cum in a faint, watery hiss. I felt a long 2-3 second stream leave me, allowing me to fall back to the bed.

Simply stating that I was shaking wouldn't fit the vigorous trembling my body was doing. The best word I can think of to describe it would be, convulsions. As my body underwent intense convulsions, the pleasure of my ejaculation still attacked my body. I was in total ecasity for what seemed like forever.

When I finally did calm down to a reasonable degree, I was lying on my left side, my back to Daphne as my left hand pressed into the drenched crotch of my shorts. Since the lamp was on, I was sure Daphne could see the totally soaked backside of my shorts and I was positive she could see the darkened wet area that I knew was on the bed sheet.

* * *

><p>I honestly thought that she was having a seizure when I witnessed her climax, but that thought faded as I heard her moaning.<p>

I waited until her convulsions died out and she had her back to me. From all her previous movement, she had nearly pushed the cover completely off the bed. I was stunned as I noticed that her pajama short, at least from the back, were totally drenched. If the light from the lamp would have been any brighter, I'm sure I would've been able to see her rear through the wet fabric.

'She couldn't have...' I thought.

I stood up slightly and leaned over the bed, my right hand pressed into a very wet area on the bed and I quickly removed my right hand, surprised at what I felt.

Then I placed my left hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, did you have an accident?" I ask.

I saw her then lie on her back and look at me.

"Huh?" she replied with.

"Did you pee on yourself when you climaxed?"

I then saw her blush deeply and reply with, "No..."

"Hey don't worry, I'm not mad or anything."

"No, you don't understand. I really didn't pee on myself when I climaxed." she replied.

I was quite puzzled by this, although there was no smell of urine, what else could have wet the bed and her.

"Then what is it then?" I ask.

"Daphne, do you know what female ejaculation is?"

"Female ejaculation?" i questioned.

"Yeah, it's-"

"Wait-a-minute, ejaculation? Are you telling me, that when you climax, something, comes out of you?" I ask, interrupting her.

"Exactly."

Wow, that's news to me! But this can't possibly be true. Yeah, she's just embarrassed because she wet herself.

"Velma, you don't need to be lie about this. It's ok if you wet yourself, I won't tell anyone."

At this, I saw her frown.

"No, you don't get it, I didn't pee on myself." she said, I could tell she had quickly become annoyed with me for some reason.

"Ok fine the, what is it then if it's not pee?"

"I don't know exactly, but it's NOT pee."

I looked at her not believing her, but then a thought came to me.

"If it's not pee, then make it come out again."

Surly, since I was so convinced it was urine and she had emptied her bladder, she wouldn't be able to pee for awhile.

"Ok then, you want proof?" she asked.

"Yeah, show me this 'female ejaculation'." I replied, oblivious to the fact that I was going to witness, first-hand, an actual female ejaculation.

"Fine then..." she said as she pulled off her soaked pajama shorts and tossed them to the floor at the side of the bed, to the left of my feet. Velma obviously wasn't at all shy about exposing herself to me as her crotch was quite wet with what I still deemed urine. "Prepare to be amazed."

So I stood back up straight and watched her.

"Hey, can you go get something from the closet behind you?" she asked, pointing behind me with her right hand while she began to masturbate with her left, rubbing her fingers between the folds of her labia.

I turned and headed for the closet. "What am I looking for?" I asked as I opened the closet door.

"There should be a small rectangle box on the top shelf in the far left corner." she replied.

I reached my right hand to the area she stated, there indeed was a small box I felt and removed from the location. I lifted the lid to reveal a small stick vibrator.

"A vibrator, you actually have one?" I asked, a little surprised as I turned around.

"And that's surprising to you?"

"Well, for some reason, you just don't look like the type to me."

"I don't look the type?" she questioned.

"Um, nevermind, just forget it." I replied, walking to her and handing her the small vibrator.

Yeah, don't dig yourself to deep..." she replied, taking the device and twisting it in both hands till a click was heard and it began to vibrate. "So you know, I'm going to try and come quick. I don't usually give myself a second orgasm."

"Excuses, excuses..." I tease, standing at her bedside.

"Ok you non-believer, here I go..." she replied as she placed the vibrator directly on her clit and quickly tensed in pleasure.

As I saw her feeling the intense sensations from her vibrator, I was of course very much aroused, I've been so for quite some time. However, unlike Velma, I was too embarrassed to touch myself in someone's presence.

So I stood there for about 2-3 minutes, watching Velma's panting and gasps of pleasure increasing, her chest raising and falling quickly and stuttering moans were added to her panting. It was evident she was about to undergo a second climax, then I heard her stutter out, "H-Hey, go t-to, the end of the of... Mmm, t-the bed... hurry..."

I complied and made my way to the end of the bed, standing at her feet. Then she raised her head to look at me and gestured with her left hand that I move abit to the left. I'm glad I did so too, because five seconds afterwards, I saw her grip the bed tightly with her left hand as she slowly began to arch her body up.

"Here it comes!" she quickly stated.

And with utter shock, as Velma basically screamed in pleasure, I saw a clearish fluid suddenly stream out of her for at least 2 seconds, and the fluid had a distance of about 1 1/2 yards! There was a pause after the stream then I heard another scream-like sound from her before a second, even longer and thicker stream made it's sudden retreat. This one had an even longer distance than the first as Velma seemed to push it out harder with a grunt.

I stood there in absolute amazement at what I witnessed as Velma's body fell back to the bed and again underwent intense convulsions.

My goodness! No wonder her shorts were drenched and the bed wet, she's a human geyser! I was indeed proven wrong, there's no possible way someone could force their pee out like that, and simply peeing wouldn't cause you to arch your body up and scream in pleasure. Is it even possible to pee as you climax, all your muscles are tensed up.

After all my thoughts, one thought was blaring in my head.

"Why can't I do that!"

* * *

><p>"AHHHH!" moaned Velma as she climaxed in her chair.<p>

She was sitting at a desk that was in her room, her left hand under her blue jeans as her right held the pin she was using to write in her diary. The crotch of her jeans quickly began to darken as her watery cum drenched her panties.

"Ohhhhh... never thought I'd get off on writing something..." moans Velma as she trembles.

She then removes her hand from her pants and stands, taking her diary with her as she walks the short distance to her bed, where Daphne is just waking up, only the bed cover covering her nude body as Velma kneels at the side of the bed.

"Hey, Daphne, check out what I just finished writing in my diary."

End


End file.
